


Cyberpunk 2077 One Shots (x Reader)

by KAckerman



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Friends, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Goodbyes, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Memory Loss, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: A collection of one shots based on characters from Cyberpunk 2077. This is a reader x characters type of book so you can either request a male or female v x reader and others.
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/Female V, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Original Female Character(s), Female V/Jackie Welles, Goro Takemura/You, Johnny Silverhand/You, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Original Female Character(s), V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Pressure-Male V x reader

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. This isn't my room! I glanced to my side and shut my eyes, "Fuck! Not this again." I swore to myself that I would stop falling for his charm and here I am again at his apartment.

Fuck you V. I groggily say up and glanced back to see that he was in deep sleep. He looked so calm and quiet which is a rare sight. He's usually angry and not like this. I ran my fingers lightly through his many scars on his face and pulled back when he moved and turned his back to me.

His bare back also fully of many bruises and scars. Night City has been rough on him. I got up from his bed and I hurried my way to the bathroom and had a quick hot shower.

His favorite band Samurai could be heard in the background. I dried myself and went back to the room and began gathering my clothes and putting them back on.

I stopped right when I was going to head out and looked back at V. I contemplated wether to leave him a note or wake him up. "Screw this." I opened the door and locked it behind me.

I got into the elevator and slowly it began to decend from the 11th floor. I'm upset at myself for doing this again. I crossed my arms over mt chest and was deep in thought.

When was the last time we had a real heart to heart talk? Who am I kidding V isn't the kind of guy to fall for someone and less to have a talk about it.

Maybe some food will make me relax a bit and get my mind off of him temporarily. I reached a small food place and sat on the stool and ordered a burger and a strong drink.

"(Y/N)! Oye what you doing here so early?"

Just the person I wanted to talk to first thing in the morning. I rolled my eyes and felt a strong pat on my back and Jackie sat down on the stool next to me.

"Hey, Jackie. Didn't expect to see you so early here as well." I smirk and raised an eyebrow. Jackie chuckled and ordered the same as me.

"What can I say I'm a hungry guy." He laughed and began to chew on his burger when it was placed in front of him.

I took a bite but quickly drowned it down with my drink. "Spill it the fuck out, Jackie." I sighed loudly and saw him smirking to himself.

"You and V got awfully drunk last night. You help him up to his apartment and never got out which means you both had sex again." He points it out and smiles.

I opened my eyes and noticed the guy begin us giving Jackie a weird look. I flipped Jackie and ordered another drink.

"Dude if you like him so much why not say it?" Again he smacks my back rather roughly which almost made me choke on my drink.

I glare at the giant since he full well knows why I won't do it. "Jackie, how many times should I repeat myself?"

"Well you both have known each other for years now. You both grew up on the streets so why not take your friendship to the next level?"

"Friends with benefits?" I joke which made Jackie flick my forehead and I whined and rubbed my forehead.

"You two should stop fucking each other and confess. Look, Night City isn't a safe place especially for relationships but it's better to have someone by your side."

Right there are potential enemies lurking every corner. "I don't want to ruin his chances. He must stay focused! V has been going slowly insane with this whole chip thing in his head. He just killed Sasquatch a few days ago, if we become a couple which I doubt.. News will get out about I'll put him danger.

I take another swing at my drink and stared down sadly. "I don't mind being a distraction to him for his needs."

Jackie nudged me and I saw V just up ahead. "Shit here he comes." I looked away and Jackie began to chuckle and made awkward comments.

"He's probably looking more of this from you." He said moving his hand up and down in a jerking motion. "Quit being so disgusting." I hide my face from him and felt V's presence behind me.

"How's my favorite jackass doing?" V joked and both him and Jackie handshaked. They began to joke with each other which made it even more awkward since I was in the middle.

Both of them continued for a while until Jackie stood up. "Well I gotta piss before we head over to the Arasaka." Jackie stood up and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Have fun." V joked and looked off at where he left.

I sat still and remained silent. This always happens between us, whenever we have sex we act like awkward teenagers right after. Before all of this happened he used to hang out with girls and sometimes guys. It made my blood boil whenever I'd see them enter his room.

So one night I was like "You know instead of fucking with strangers why not fuck me." So that's how it all happened. I offered myself up to his manly needs which made it worst for me.

Clearly he has no problems with it. "I gotta take a piss too." I lie standing up but V grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"Hey..Sorry that you had to drag my ass back upstairs. I can hardly remember what happened other than the hard night we spent with each other." He's trying his hardest to make thing not awkward, but he's failing miserably.

His dark eyes stare down at mine and he plays with a couple of strands of my dyed hair and resting his hand on my cheek.

"Why do you always have to act so awkward when you leave." Shit he said it. I moved his hand away and gave him a stern look.

"Never expected you do ask that question, V. What's up with you too?" His eyes roam around the area and grabbed my wrist and dragged me further so no one would spot us.

"Hey don't give me that shit too. I know what Jackie said, alright? And it's the fucking truth." He took a deep breathe continued looking down at me.

V stepped closer and gripped both my shoulder lightly. "It's one of the reasons why I don't want you to come with us and risk your life for me. I can handle this on my own. All I gotta do is listen to Johnny's instructions, get into the network, a few other things and it'll be done."

I tapped his chest and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Just say it V, or I'll be done with all of this. I can't continue this."

V stayed silent and stared at the ground. I stood up straight and took a step forward but he roughly gripped my waist and kissed my lips. I kissed back after a few second and ran my hands over his hair and traced the many scars on the sides of his face.

"Does that answer your burning question?" I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Kinda you jerk."

"Demonios. About time you two made up." Jackie said in the distance and held his car keys up. "Ready to head out and make the deal?"

"Sure." V replied and looked back at me. "You should return to my place in case some fucked up shit happens." I laugh at that and nodded waving my hand at them both.

"Okay..come back in one piece you two." I warn pointing at them. "You got it sweetheart." Jackie winked which led V to smack his head and run over to the other side and I watched the car speed ahead.

I stayed hidden and heard a police car in the distance. I chuckled and stared up ahead, "Stay safe you two."


	2. Idoru-Female V x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Lizzy's guitarists and own a shop where you make your own weapons to sell to clients. V always goes to your shop to buy weapons but she actually goes to see you.

"Yeah, we could play a beautiful game

We could play a beautiful game  
You could chase me down in the name  
Of love  
I wanna play a beautiful game  
Even though we're gonna lose  
But I adore you  
Adore you."

I watched my friend Lizzy Wizzy sing on stage and I finished playing the last strings and saw the crowd going insane when she finished the song and explosions went in around us. Lizzy and I have been friends for a year already and she was kind enough to let me perform with her in some concerts, since I was am a big fan and kind of admired her despite her becoming such a controversial figure.

Walking backstage I handed my instrument and said my goodbye to Lizzy and the rest of her band. Back in the regular boring world when I am not playing instruments, I sell and personalize weapons.

It was hard opening up a business on my own but I managed and thanks to many people coming from outside of Night City too. I lived outside of the city with the nomads which made it easier for me to make weapons out of scraps. I've mostly lived by myself but slowly someone I know has been visiting me lately, but it's because of my amazing work.

I finished customizing the gun my best client asked me to make and right when I was giving it's final touches, she entered my shop, "Is it done already?"the female asked tiredly running her hand on her hair and taking a seat on the table.

"Almost done, V. You're lucky I set aside my other projects to finish yours first." I reply and heard her hum to herself and quietly she stared down at me working.

"You were pretty great up there on stage."

"Oh, so you finally decided to watch me. How'd I look?" I tease glancing up at her.

V tilted her head and gave me a small smirk. "Pretty hot I gotta admit. If it weren't for Lizzie I'd say you should be front stage singing." She teases back which makes me scoff at what she said at the end.

"Lizzie has an amazing voice. I don't."

"Quit being so hard on yourself. I've heard you sing before, I don't believe in angels but you gotta ge one when you open your mouth." I fight back a smile and leaned bsck into my seat and held up her brand new gun.

V gently took it and began trying it out. "Gee thanks, it's even lighter than before and more flexible. Shut up, Johnny." V spat out.

I looked around but saw no one near us, we were alone. "Who's Johnny?"

V curses under her breath and gave me a smile. "No one important. Say how about we have some lunch?"

She's lying to me I can tell. V has always been a terrible liar to me but I decide to not presure her in telling me the truth. The only Johnny I have ever heard her tall about is her idol, Johnny Silverhand. She got me into Samurai so I always had them playing in my small store.

"Sure, I would love to have lunch with you." I stood up from my spot and saw V walk up ahead and stood outside the store waiting for me to close up. I grabbed my belongings and glanced back at V. She always wears those tight jeans. I feel myself getting flustered so I look away and heard her chuckle behind me.

"About time, (Y/N). Took you long enough." She jokes.

We both begin to walk out and V held my hand when we saw a crowd up ahead. "In case someone steals you from me." She whispered and winked at me, holding me close to her.

"I-I thought you were hanging out with Jackie today. Didn't you say you urgently needed that gun today?"

"I did, but that man can wait. I wanna spend some time with you before we head out to confront the Voodoo Boys."

"Confront them? Bridgett is a tough woman, I suggest you have her as a friend if not she can be a real threat. What are you getting yourself into?" I ask worried for my friend but V ignores me and continues taking me to a nearby diner.

We sat down and ordered a couple of things and shared a milkshake which made me feel even more nervous around her, she likes making me nervous I can tell. V has always been a flirt. 

"Hey, you gotta stop worrying about me." He laughs seeing my worried expression and sat over to me and wrapped an arm on my shoulder. "I hate seeing you so upset. I don't want to die knowing I made you upset."

"Quit saying those things, I won't let you die." I glsre at her which made her only laugh and wipe her tears. "You're too cute you know that?" 

"V! Que carajo?! Let's go or we'll be late." Jackie shouted from the outside and V rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow? Same time here?" I nod my head and saw V's eyes light up, she seems happy. 

V leaned forward and grabbed my cheeks and pulled me in to kiss her back. She quickly pulled back and smirked at my reaction, "See you tomorrow then, (Y/N)" V winked and I watched her walk off with Jackie.


	3. Connections-Male V x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a part of the Mox so you girls protect one another and they continue to tease you when your number one client always comes to see you.

It was quickly getting dark outiside at Night City, meaning the place was about to open up so the clients could come in and have a good time and forget their worries for a couple of hours. Loud music began to blast from the DJ downstairs and I saw many of my friends leaving, already dressed up to have a good time.

One of my friends, Judy came over to watch my back and she complimented me when I finished my makeup and changed into a bit of a revealing outfit.

"Looking hot as ever, (Y/N)." She said from her spot on the couch and gave me a thumbs up. "Surely you'll be turning heads around the club."

I frowned a bit at that. I don't want to turn heads and have many people looking at me, I want the guy I like to look at my differently. Judy noticed my sudden change and came over and held my shoulders.

"Hey, you got this. Remember you're strong but with all of us together we're stronger than any of those creeps out there."

She's right. I took note to Judy's words and we began to head downstairs to the club. Neon lights were flashing everywhere with many people already enjoying themselves

This gang was made to protect guys and girls from abuse. Lizzie created this and she would be happy to see all of us come together as a family and protecting each other.

Someone nudged my shoulder and pointed at the far corner. There sitting by a table was B and his friend Jackie. "There's your number 1 customer." Someone else teased me making me feel flustered again.

Judy pushed me ahead and made a comment which made me look back at her surprised at her being so dirtyminded with me.

"Welcome back boys." I smirked when I reached their spot. Jackie had a big smile on his face and raised his glass up.

"(Y/N)! How are you? mi amor." Jackie said and side hugged me. "Everything's been going smooth lately."

Jackie and I are like brother and sister. He won't hesitate to knock someone down if they make a rude comment at me, though same thing goes to V.

"V...V!" Jackie called out but there was no answer from the street kid until the larger man hit the back of his head.

"The fuck, Jackie?!" The man hissed and held th back of his head. I felt my cheeks turning red since V kept staring at me.

"What's your problem, man? You can't ignore a lady." Jackie told him and drank the last bit of alcohol he had.

"(Y/N)..I gotta say you look hot in that outfit." V kept his dark eyes on me and the comment made me feel special.

It has been a year since V founded me along with Judy and the rest of The Mox, I was bloodied,full of fresh scars and a bit intoxicated when they found me at an abandoned alley way. I was on my way to get some drugs when a dangerous gang assaulted me.

That is when I got lucky and my family arrived to save me. Jackie, V, Judy and the rest showed the gang no mercy.

The first person who came to check on me was V, himself, his knuckles were bruised and his lip was bleeding a bit but he couldn't care less at how he looked like. He was the one who first talked to me, I thought I would go nowhere in life and that's when he introduced me to Judy.

The Mox picked me up and made me stronger and made me love myself again. I wasn't fond of this job of course when I first started but I got the hang of it and it paid well.

From then on V would regularly come to check on me and have his fun here of course with his hispanic friend. My feelings for V started to develope even more when he came by once, to ask me to spend the night with him.

He paid me well and promised to not hurt me. We drank, talked and later had a memorable night. V was my first and that made me love him even more.

We never talked about our night together and continued to go on like nothing happened, but that was eating me from the inside. From what I heard, V would regularly come to have some fun with girls but when I arrived, he stopped that and focused himself on me.

Judy would constantly tease us for it. Since I work here that many people come by every night, meaning I had some sort of connections with people V was trying to look for. He'd come by for the information and pay me well then leave and so on.

"That's what I said." Judy suddenly appeared behind me and smirked at V. "This girl keeps impressing me everytime, just look at how confidant she's become or herself and her body."

"She's growing up too fast,viejo." Jackie sniffed and held another drink in his hand.

V looked at his partner with a stern face and looked at The larger man in disapprovement, "The club just opened and you've had five drinks. I think you've had enough man." V quickly snatched the liquor from Jackie and drank it himself.

"Idiota. You owe me a drink now."

"Alright guys" I moved between them so they wouldnt fight, "Save your brotherly fights go later."

Judy rested her hand on Jackie's shoulder and tilted her head over at the bar area. "Want a drink? Its on the house."

Jackie quickly got up and smiled, "Now your speaking my language." He eagerly followed behind her. Leaving me and V alone.

"So..what can I do for you this time?" I asked sitting on the glass table in front of him and resting my heels on the leather couch he was sitting on.

V smirked and rested his hands on my knees and looked up at me. "I need some info on either Maelstrom or the Animals. Seems like they've been exchanging gifts to each other and what they have is highly illegal. The Corpos are offering me a huge amount for some info and how to infiltrate them."

I listened carefully at him and continued to tease him by getting down and sitting down on his lap and playing with his Samurai jacket he's so fond of.

"I'll be p-paying you more than usual." I was surprised to hear V stutter for once. I smirked and gripped his chin to look at me.

"I've heard and seen what those two gangs at up to, they are highly dangerous and I would not recommend you to go after them." I tried telling but he it too stupid to listen.

"Its a job I already accepted in finishing..not now, Johnny." He whisper the last part and glaring behind me. I raised an eyebrow and was about to answer when he rested one hand on my hip.

"I can really use the help, (Y/N). You have these connections with people you meet every day, I just need this one favor from you."

I stared at him for a few seconds and gave into it. I began telling him what I heard and he had an idea on where either of these gangs could be hiding. "I do warn you V. I won't be accepting any more money from you."

V looks defeated and nodded his head. "I know and I'm sorry I'm putting you in this dangerous spot-" "You didn't let me finish..f-from now on I want you to repay me with dinner."

"What like a cheeseburger? Like what happened last time when Jackie ate our burgers and threw up-"

"Not that!" I groaned and looked him straight in the eye. "That wasnt even a proper dinner since Jackie joined us."

V finally seemed to understand what I was saying. "Oh..so you mean like a date?" He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of this.

"You know what it's stupid." I began to get up but he quickly pushed me down and apologized. "I'm not an expert in these type of things.."

I smiled at how sincere and cute he looked. "Neither do I..so maybe we can try it out?" V smiled and rested his hand on my cheek and slowly leaned forward.

"I'd like that a lot, (Y/N)." V pressed his lips against mine and we both savored the short moment till Jackie came and interrupted us.

"Man, you should both try out the new toilets they have here, you can take a dump while..Oh, carajo..I interrupted you both didn't I?"

V and I stared at Jackie and frowned at him who was adjusting his pants. "Well that story or yours turned me off." I scoffed at V's words.

"Sorry, viejo. Guess you won't be slipping the meat in at the moment. So what? Did you get the info?" Jackie took a seat and stared at us both like nothing.

I hid my face from feeling embarrassed and V looked pissed and ashamed for his friends choose of words. "Yes, I did Jackie." He facepalmed and we both both up from spots.

He looked over to check what time it was and it was getting darker. "If we get there on time we might surprise them."

Jackie grinned and clapped his hand together. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about. Ready to kick some ass, compadre?"

"Ready as ever." V replied with a smirk.

V turned to me and kissed me again and looked down at me. "Once we're back I'll give you a call, make sure to pack your bags cause you'll come live with me."

I smiled and nodded at my boyfriend. "Okay, just don't do anything stupid alright? I know how reckless you can become when you're in danger."

"Cant make any promises." V said with a smile and waved at me when he left the club. I smiled to myself and saw Judy walking back over with a confused look.

"You look happy, what did I miss?" My green headed punk girl asked. "Not much.." I lied and we began heading to the bar area where the rest of our friends were.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen any reader inserts x characters from Cyberpunk 2077 so i have written a few. I still have yet to see some gameplay to see how the characters exactly are. This is mostly written in a female pov since it is easier for me, you can request but it may take time depeding how i'm doing. It can be fluff, lemon,anything angsty or final farewells.


End file.
